


Mentiras con sabor a cielo

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 7x13, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jet Lag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solas en la habitación de hotel en París, Tony tiene que confesarle a Ziva algo que ella no espera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras con sabor a cielo

Ninguno de los dos dormía. La ausencia de ronquidos les delataba. París, ciudad del amor y ellos, espalda con espalda pero sin tocarse. Se rozaban. Ziva sentía el calor irradiar de Tony, envolverla como una segunda manta. Le daban ganas de acercarse un poco más como por casualidad, de suprimir la mínima distancia que les separaba. Solo con pensarlo su cuerpo parecía obedecer. Unos milímetros y entrarían en contacto aunque las telas de sus pijamas actuasen como barrera.

—No funcionó.

Sobresaltada, Ziva dio un respingo. No esperaba oír la voz de Tony de pronto. Respiró hondo, le oyó darse media vuelta e hizo lo propio. Ahora estaban cara a cara, de nuevo a punto de tocarse. Los ojos de gato de Tony parecían relucir en la tenue penumbra de la habitación.

—¿El qué?  
—El suero de Saleem. No funcionaba, fue todo una pantomima.  
—Incluso…  
—No. Eso era verdad. Lo sigue siendo.

Ziva sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Tony la envolvió entre sus brazos y enredó los dedos en su pelo. Ya se habían besado otras veces, años atrás. Pero esta vez era real. Esta vez funcionaba.


End file.
